In recent years, the technology for video-conferencing has advanced to a level where it has become practical for office and home use. The average consumer may now be able to have equipment, such as a video-phone, in the office and home which will permit the transmission of images to a person on the receiving end of a phone line. The video-phone includes a video camera pointed at the person engaging in the conferencing, with his image being transmitted to a display, such as a television or computer monitor, at the other person's location. It is desirable that the video camera be adjustable such that the person using the conferencing equipment may move around and then adjust the camera to focus on him.
Often the video camera is placed on top of or adjacent to the display device that shows the image of the other person on the phone line. Positioning the camera next to the display device allows the user to be facing the camera at the same time as he is watching the image of the other person. This positioning is desirable for both aesthetic and practical reasons. Thus, a variety of mounting devices have been developed for mounting a camera on a display device.
Among the types of mounting devices are those which have a rectangular-shaped base which sits on the top of the display. Several of these devices have adjustable height and swivel mechanisms. Other devices include a base with a cup-shaped platform for mounting on the display and a complementary ball-shaped attachment on the video camera to allow the camera to rest on the platform while still providing for adjustability. Each of these bases adds cost to the video camera system. Typically, the more elaborate the base, the higher the cost.
Furthermore, there is concern about the stability of mounting devices, especially on supports that are not entirely flat. Many mounting devices require a flat or nearly flat support surface and rely solely on frictional contact between the mounting device and the support surface to keep the video camera steady. However, inadvertent jarring of the camera may cause it to become unsteady and frictional forces between the mounting device and either the camera or support may not be sufficient to prevent the camera from falling.
Consequently, a need exists for a mounting device and a method which overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art.